Kazu no Kage
by Dearka - B i s h i e
Summary: The twin sons of Sesshomaru and Kagome have been born. Sabriel the oldest and Kanone the youngest. Though one was born for more greatness. Kanone at the age of three the youngest of the twins, the kindness is gone, kidnapped, maybe forever. 19 years later
1. Chapter 1

_The combination of the animes: Fushigi Yuugi, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Naruto. _

_note// come back to check every once and a while, more characters will be added._

**Profiles;;**

**Title:** Kazu no Kage

**My characters:**

_Kanone Narumi _– Sesshomaru's and Kagome's son younger twin - 22 - main character

Kanone attains his mothers back hair and as a child her kindness. But he had twin magenta marks on his wrists and cheeks. Also above his eyelids. With that, came the family bloodline trait, the heart stopping golden eyes

A ruthless demon, killing anything that got in his way and kept him from protecting the lands he was suppose to protect. This small happy go lucky boy changed the day he disappeared. Nothing would ever be the same the day he began training. Though one of his comrades was a sissy boy and the other was a clown. He loved them with a heart that was hidden and buried. He was cold and brutal and didn't care for anyone.

_Sabriel Narumi_ -- Sesshomaru's and Kagome's son oldest twin - 22

Sabriel looked just like his father.

Much like his father, cold, quiet and kept to himself most of the time. He is a great warrior, a strong demon just like an heir should be. But he is unhappy. He knew of the meeting, his older adopted brother had told him of it. That wasn't the reason though, it was the lost of brother that killed him. He actually use to be a happy sarcastic little boy, but when his brother disappeared, so did his everything else.

_Cagalli Narumi_– Sesshomaru's and Kagome's daughter middle child – 17

Cagalli looked like Sesshomaru, but her hair was cut short and came up to her shoulders and her face didn't have any markings.

The third youngest child of Sesshomaru and Kagome, she actually isn't like any of her parents. She had a hot temper and a smart mouth, much like her uncle, Inuyasha. She wasn't all bad though, she had some good things in her. Instead of lounging around the castle she liked helping the servants when they went places. Sometimes travelers actually mistake her for a peasant which earns them a beating when they try things.

_Daichi Narumi_ – Sesshomaru's and Kagome's son youngest child – 9

Daichi looked just like his mother and brother, but just like his older brother he gained the golden color of eyes from his father.

Yes, he is the baby of the family getting anything he wants and going where ever he wanted. That's just how he was, a snot nosed brat, but also loving. Daichi turned out to look like his older lost brother Kanone. Which brought painful memories to most of the family, but not himself and Cagalli because they didn't know about him. Kagome thought it was best if they didn't know. So they went about life like it was nothing.

_Sumire Menoree_ – Princess of the Northern Lands of Japan – Cagalli's friend – 20 – Rusty's twin sister – Dog Demon

She is a dear friend of Cagalli and always tries to keep the spitfire out of trouble when she visits. She is one of the daughter's of the eastern lands and often comes to the west. She is a young woman full of heart and believes everyone can change and everyone has a second chance. After meeting Kanone, she thought that maybe she could change him and she vowed she wouldn't give up.

_Rusty Menoree_ – Prince of the Northern Lands of Korea – Sabriel's friend – 20 – Dog Demon

**Suzaku Celestial Warriors:** _Along with Kanone_

_Athrun Zala_ – Prince of the Eastern Lands of China – Kanone's best friend – 21 – Dog Demon

Athrun has been friends with Kanone since they met at Kashi place. He was known as the helper of the group though they had a stuttered together through blood and sweat they survived. He was a kind man and loved his comrades with all his heart he would do anything for them. He carries around a large steel fan on his back and uses it as a weapon. **Much like Temari's from Naruto**

_Dearka Usagi_ – Prince of the Southern Lands of Britain – Kanone's best friend – 24 – Wolf Demon

Let's just say he truly is a blonde, blonde hair, blonde moments it all works. He stupid with a passion, but he put a smile on there faces when they were all down. He was always there for them and always tends to be. He was light hearted, though he acts stupid, he is strong and sometimes tries to act smart.

_Yzak Zaku_ – Prince of the Islands of the Caribbean's – Kanone's friend – 23 – Dragon Demon

_Nicol Takanishi_ – Prince of the Eastern Lands of Australia – Kanone's friend – 19 – Fox Demon

The wise one. That was it, he was the person in the group who always knows what he doing and tends to brag about it, but everyone ignores him. Though they do that he continues he didn't care really. He was quiet and tends to want to try and figure the things out for himself that usually ends with big trouble.

**Genbu Celestial Warriors**

_Nakago_– Son of Naraku – Leader of the Genbu Celestial Warriors

Evil! Son of Naraku that's basically all we need to know. He took Kanone because he knew what the kid was destined for and he wanted to stop that, but his plan failed. Not only was that being wanted revenge for his father's death. Yes, that was it.

"_Minor Characters " _

" "

" "

" "

" "

_Akashi Momochii_ – Finder of all the lost Princes and Princess of Suzaku also becoming their sensei after finding out about the prophecy into which he found that he was the one who needed to train them to become what they became. – 658 – Spirit Demon

**Plot ;;**

Peaceful years of salvation, oh what a wonderful time for all of this demons and human who defended the world against the evil that which is now gone forever. Now they travel knowing the world is safe, but there still those out there who attack and cause trouble, but there is always some to stop them.

The great Lord Sesshomaru and his Lady Kagome have been together for three years now. During the three years the Lady of the Western Lands gave birth to two twin boys. Sabriel the oldest and Kanone the youngest. Kanone and Sabriel were the heirs to the Western Lands, but you see only one could be the future Lord...Sabriel was the strongest and all the Lords agreed that Sabriel should become the next in line. Sesshomaru didn't fully agree to the matter, but ignored it.

Later on, a few months after the meeting about the new true heir of the Western Lands, an attack came crashing down of the West. And one of the Twins were kidnapped...Kanone. The one who kidnapped Kanone was none other then the son of Naraku...Nakago, also the leader of the Seiryuu Celestial Warriors.

As the year's pasted by since the kidnapping of one of the twin princes from the Western Lands of Japan, the search continues. Even if the people deny the fact that the young kind hearted demon of the once cold hearted great dog demon and the young miko dog demon of the West is alive. The domain remains in silence as they gazed at the horizon, wishing, praying, that just maybe the young prince would show. After Ten Year's The Lord and Lady grew solemnly depressed, mentally, they didn't want to accept the fact that maybe; just maybe their son was truly gone forever.

The young prince, the next true heir to rule the Western Lands once his prank full, sarcastic self grew tired and warily as very day he would wait at the main entrance of his father's domain, he waiting for his younger twin brother. Wondering why couldn't it be him. Why his brother of all people, his brother was a kind hearted demon with a smile on his face every second of every day. He didn't like fighting and everyone knew the younger boy was to be a lover not a fighter. On the other hand that was the reason why HE was chosen to become the true heir and not the younger twin, because he was to be a GREAT warrior just like his father.

Kanone along with four other princes were found by a demon by the name of Akashi. He was suspicion as to why he was finding all of these children. A book with markings indicated that they are all indeed royalty, what the man found strange was Kanone. A demon child of the West of Japan. He would have never believed that the Lord of the West would loose his child. Akashi in search for answer found an old woman. A wise one she was. He found a prophecy written in a book called the "The Book of the Moon" He read every single one of the royal markings were mentioned even down to the fact that he was to be there sensei to teach them to become the next Celestial Warrior's for Suzaku.

If we die, the world would continue to move around as if nothing ever happened. Because were just a small part of it. If the small part dies the body remains. Oxygen, Carbon, Hydrogen, Nitrogen, Calcium, Phosphorus, Potassium, Sulfur, Sodium, Magnesium, Copper, Zinc, Selenium, Molybdenum, Fluorine, Chlorine, Iodine, Manganese, Cobalt, Iron. The body is just a combination of those simple elements, nothing more. We are destined to be decomposed by bacteria, become nurturance for plants, and then follow the process further, those plants nourish herbivores and the herbivores nourish carnivores, even others like us. Even though we lose are awareness are lives keep moving though the system.

The great flow that maintains the universe, call it the cycle of life, the course of nature. Each one of us are just a small part of that current, the one and the all and without all the individual ones the all can't exist. This world flows through the system with greater laws we can't even imagine. To recognize that flow and work within, to decompose and recreate...

They then later found out at they are just not any ordinary demons. They were Celestial Warriors. Those three have to defend there country Konan and Hokkan as the Celestial Warriors of Suzaku. Who said Kanone is weak? If he was chosen to be one of the 2nd generation of Warriors to serve under one of the Two gods...Suzaku

The four countries, Konan, Kutou, Hokkan, and Sailo.  
The two protectors, Suzaku and Seiryuu

What if they were to enter Japan? What if Kanone was no longer the same boy they all once knew, but instead a cold heartless killer, a defender. What if the family found them?


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: The Beginning ----

Giggling could be heard, two boys barely four years old ran around there father's garden. The boy with long silver hair just like his father ran ahead his younger twin brother, who had black hair like his mother. The boy with silver hair sped up; he smirked and looked back, "Come on...Kanone... catch me."

Kanone glanced up, his golden eyes filled with depression, he began to pant, "I can't Sabriel...your to fast." Sabriel stopped; he placed his hands onto his hips, staring at his brother, his emerald eyes showing anger. Kanone bent over in front of his brother, gasping for air. Sabriel sighed and turned away, "Your no fun Kanone...I'm going to go find Shippo...he can actually catch me."

Kanone watched his older brother walk away, he flopped down on the ground, his arms behind him, and his mouth parted two little fangs could be seen. He looked down at his rumpled blue kimono pants; he frowned and dusted off the dirt that stuck to it. His face turned upwards, "What is that…" he said quietly. There was a dark cloud heading this way, coming from the east, it had a dark aura. He jumped up and ran into the castle.

Sabriel walked around, his little arms crossed over his chest. Still searching for his older adopted brother, he ran to the opposite pair of doors. He sighed as he walked through halls. He stopped and looked up at a big pair of doors; he pushed them open slightly and walked in.

The walls were covered in books and the tables held piles of endless stacks of books, basically the room was full of books. Sabriel grunted and walked around, "Who could like books…"

A man looked up as he heard a child's voice. He chuckled, "That would be me...son..."

Sabriel smiled and placed a small hand behind his head and laughed a little, "Sorry..." he apologized in a small voice. He ran over to his father's desk, standing on his tip-toes, his green eyes scanned his father desk, "Whatcha doing?" he asked his father, while trying to grab something on his desk.

Sesshomaru let out a small smile and patted his sons head. "I'm doing my work..." he replied. His eyes scanned the room, and then frowned. "Where's your brother?" he asked looking back down to his oldest twin.

Sabriel shrugged and looked up at his father, "well...Kanone was being stupid, so I left him outside." The young boy closed his eyes and nodded.

Sesshomaru was about to argue with his son, when one of his guards came in. "My Lord..." The guard bowed and looked up. "My lord...some thing is coming..."

Sesshomaru stood and looked down to his son, "Go and find your brother now." He moved around the desk and began walking towards the door.

Sabriel ran after his father, "But dad..." Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to his son, "Now..." he yelled. The prince lowered his gaze and ran out the door, searching for his little brother,

Sesshomaru grunted and turned his attention to the guard, "Get my mate and my oldest son." He turned back around and headed into the hallway. The guard bowed and ran the find Lady Kagome and Prince Shippo.

Sabriel ran through the halls as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Kanone!" He called. His breathe coming in short pants. _'I have to find you Kanone...oh...where are you...Kanone...Kanone...Kanone...'_ Desperation began to fill his golden eyes. He slowly opened the dining halls doors. He scurried inside and glanced around. One of the maids turned around her eyes widened, "Young master...what are you doing here?" He quickly turned around and gasped he began to jog over to her, "Miss. Miskoa have you seen Kanone any where?" Miskoa shook her head and sighed. Sabriel lowered his head and gave his thanks and stalked out the room.

Kanone giggled and chased the little butterfly around the garden. His golden eyes lightened, "Hey where ya going little fella...hey come back..." He chased after the butterfly leading into the forest. Kanone didn't even notice. He finally settled down after trying his best to catch the run away, but failed. Kanone sighed and looked at his surroundings. "Uh..." was the only word that would for in his mouth. He was lost and he knew it. Kanone placed his hands on his hips and took his time to take in the beauty around him. He gave off a gentle smile, "Pretty..." he simply said then giggled. Kanone flopped out on the dewy grass and laid back. His golden eyes met Blue sky. The white fluffs gliding in the sky reminded him of his Fathers pelt.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here...a little pup..." The snake demon hissed as he jumped out the bushed. Its yellow eyes piercing Kanone with a deadly gaze. Kanone quickly sat up and began backing away, "Wha...wha...what do you want?" The little boys voice began to tremble with fear. The demon relished a sicken laugh. Kanone gulped and slowly stood he quickly turned and began running as fast as his little legs could carry him. _'Daddy...Daddy...Daddy...'_ His kept screaming "daddy" in his mind, but he knew his Father wouldn't hear him. Kanone was running in the opposite direction from the Palace, but instead towards the field were his destiny would begin.

Kagome was walking as fast as she could towards the main gates, Shippo trailing slightly behind her. She began panicking when the guard busted into the Largest Library in the Castle. She knew something was going to happen...she just knew. Shippo glanced up towards his adopted mother and sighed. Over the years Shippo had grown so much he know stood 5'7 and was almost taller then Kagome. His fox feet developed into regular feet. His orange hair not held in a bow anymore, but a tie which held his rather long hair loosely at his back. His traditional Kimono was replaced by a red and back one and was formed like his adopted father's, Sesshomaru. After Kagome had mated Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru had made full and proper adoptions to Shippo and Rin they became "Prince Shippo and Princess Rin of the Western Lands." But they would never rule the lands only a rightful heir in other words...Sabriel. Shippo over heard the Lords conversation one day saying that Sabriel should be the next Lord of the Western Lands. Basically because they knew Sabriel was going to be the strongest and more like Sesshomaru and Kanone was going to be the weakest and more like Kagome. Shippo still didn't understand and he didn't really think his Father fully agreed to that matter.

When Shippo had finished reviewing his thoughts he glanced up they had already made it to the field. He blinked and glanced around confused. Sesshomaru turned his intense gaze towards his Mate and frowned, "Kagome...you know..." Kagome nodded and looked towards the approaching aura. "What do you suppose it is?" Sesshomaru looked back towards it after he walked back to stand by Kagome, "I have no idea...but it is not good...it is rather strong..." Kagome nodded and looked behind her at Shippo. Shippo shrugged, "You're asking me..." Sesshomaru and Kagome sighed and turned there attention back to the dark aura.

_And so it beings._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one: Introductions

The dull golden rays casted along the skies as the morning sun began to rise beyond the mountains. Humans, Demons, and other creature's alike began their wake as they started for yet another day of this world. Motion filled the forest's the stream echoing along as its soft current of water ran away. A splash and another was evident along with one of those famous scolds. A pair of pale hands dipped silently into the cold clear water the claws scraping along the rocks as if to sharpen them. The males white hair falling over his shoulders the tips barely brushing against the liquid. His staff rolling off ends the end of it splashing in the water scaring a couple of fish to flea. A rough laughter rolled along reaching the males ears. The pointed tips twitching as he splashed what water he had gathered in his hands on to his face, the droplets mocking the small blue triangle markings at the corners at his eyes.

"..rough morning…?"

The gentle voice asked as he hopped from one rock to the other. His arms remaining crossed as he stared at the still bent demon. A grunt was a reply from the other which only brought a smile to the Kitsune faces. As usual he remained quite as the other talked; the white haired demon picked up his staff and stood. **"…lets go back…"** Blinking the green haired demon scratched the back of his head then shrugged following after the older member. A silence grew as the two headed back to the village they had been staying at for the past two days. The Kitsune glancing from the corner of his eyes thinking of something to say to end the awkward moment of quietness, sighing he crossed his arms his brown eyes watching the birds fluttering above them. "…the humans. They grow tried of our stay, they feel at unease." The white haired demons silver eyes narrowed as he glanced at the Fox Demon beside him. **"It's only natural…Nicol."** He merely stated. Crouching and lifted his body he began to soar. Nicol gawked. "Oi! Yzak-senpai!" He called after him leaping as well to catch him.

"Man!!" A yawn escaped the blond haired demon as he stretched his limbs against the floor. His tired eyes squinting looking around for any sign of life besides the humans that were already working in the rice fields. His dark tanned arm bracing against his knee as he watched the sun fully rise with a smirk on his face, his purple eyes in delight as he basked in the sunlight, better at night but this would do for now. A chuckle reached his ear's, he didn't even have to turn around before a stick was gently tapped on the top of his head. Of course he already knew who it was before the kind attack was committed. He watched the back of the blue haired demon as he went to sit on the opposite log across from him, an apple flying at him, catching it within an inch before it hit his face. Lowering it he saw the smiling face of the Inu Demon. Shaking his head he sunk his fangs into the fruit, letting the sour yet sweet juice fill his mouth before chewing. The blue haired male following his actions.

Looking at the Inu once more with suspicion as he lowered the half eaten food, "Why are you so cheerful…Athrun…?"

Athrun looked up from the red apple in his hand and blinked. His green eyes darkening as a smirk played across his pale face. "Well, if you must know Dearka, a saw ice prince smile. Well, actually I don't know if it was a smile, but it was close barely there but a smile no else." He chuckled. Dearka's lips thinned out as he thought, pressing his fingers to his mouth. One of his seductive grins came across. "Do you think it's a woman?" Athrun narrowed his eyes. Why does everything have to be a women or female when it happens to be something wrong? Perverted bastard.

"Not likely."

Athrun almost sounded sad about that fact. "I doubt he would even think of something like that." He smiled, crossing his arms then looking toward a bunch of trees just as Nicol and Yzak came. Dearka's brow rose as he took another bit, "Where is the ice prince anyways?" He questioned, looking at the smiling Fox demon in the distant. Athrun blinked, pulling the strap around his chest more securely, "Don't know, all he said was that he was gone to take care of some business. I think it these lands, ya know. That is what's making him smile."

"These lands? What's so special about them?"

Nicol snatched the remaining apple from Dearka's grip and took a chunk from it. Sitting down next to the still shocked Wolf Demon. "What's this about Kanone-senpai?" He questioned with one of his curious looks on his young face. Dearka glared at him for a moment before sighing and plopping down in the grass. Yzak looked at him in disgust because of his indecency. How can someone of such royalty act so stupid no less? Athrun sighed and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Well, the prince is acting a bit weird since we entered Japan. Zoning off and what not." Narrowing his eyes Yzak took a place next to Athrun, "Well, we had the same problem with we came in contact with China." Looking towards the blue haired inu demon. In awe the fox and the wolf demons looked towards Athrun. Or at least in the place he was before. "Where'd he go?" Nicol questioned as the three looked around.

"It's natural to be curious."

_But searching questions often lead to disturbing answers, deadly answers. What would happen if you asked something you shouldn't, when you seek the reason behind the secret? Is anyone really ready for a truth they can not face? Everyone has something in there past they'd like to forget. But how do you look forward to the future when you can't escape your past. Especially when the past and the future both have a way with catching up to you. When yesterday's sins and tomorrow's mistakes converge, with horrifying consequences. _

"Why is it natural to be curious?"

The longed hair demon shortly glanced over his shoulder, his golden eyes remaining in their calm state, before turning away again. The inu demon walked up to his companion, "You okay, prince?" He chuckled after saying this, then crossed his arms. Kanone narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that." His monotone voice sounded out as his gaze rise fully in the sky.

Kanone turned his back on Athrun, heading back towards the others. They had things to do and not much time to do it. The blue Inu demon sighed as he silently followed behind the black Inu demon. It was always like this. _Oh well I just won't push it._

"The Crystal Daggers will not find themselves."


	4. Chapter 4

A hum lifted from the rather large room as the old demon began gathering some of the discarded clothes that lied in clumps on the floor. She shook her head, but a smile remained. For a moment she glanced over to the wind as a lifting breeze blew through the window. Today should be a good day at the least.

_"Nnnnh..."_

The maid dropped the clothes as she backed away from the sound that startled her. A arm rested in front of her body as if to protect her, from what ever was making those awful sounds. A scream lifted from her mouth as a small arm shot out from the large pile of blankets and grasped her leg. As the body made movement from its shield, her voice died down in curiosity as she watched. A black ruff of hair came from the dark aroma to the blinding light of the day. _"Wha..."_ The small voice muttered as his small hand rubbed the corner of his eyes and a yawn shifted from his mouth. The old women blinked then gawked, did she feel dumb at this very moment. A sigh came forth, **"...young master..."**

Curious, very curious.

His laughter lifted in the air as he ran around the garden chasing the poor toad, like the little spitfire he was. A happy glint shone in his eyes as his little clawed hand reached forward, once again trying to grasp the old toads cloak. It was the young demons daily routine, to chase his father's assistant. Not like the ugly thing was much help. A giggle rose as a wide grin spread across his tan face as he jumped over the small demon and pushed him down. _"Your so slow Jaken."_ He laughed and placed his hands on his hips. The toad stood and hmphed before turning away from the inu and began heading back to the castle. **"Very funny young master Daichi."** His voice squeaked. Daichi gawked as his mouth dropped open. _"Hey, Jakken, come back lets play some more."_

--

_"Kaa-san!"_ He yelled as he ran through the castle looking for his mother. Usually she was in the library with his father, but she wasn't there. Or was she. He groaned and stopped running, His face turned down towards the floor as he waited there, thinking. Some of the maids blinked as they watched him. He hated it when he was alone, he couldn't stand it. Growling he threw his arms up in the air with a scroll covering his face. _"Haha-wa!"_ He yelled once more, using a more former version. The maids smiled nervously as sweat began to gather. **"He's so adorable." "Yeah, just like Ka--" "Sssh! Remember, it's forbidden."**

Turning his head from side to side as he glanced. Spotting one of the maids, he ran up up and placed his hand on the wall. _"Oi, Kana-chan! Have you seen my mother?"_ He questioned, his baby face curious and wondering. The women giggled and shook her head, before patting his head. **"...no sorry Daichi-sama, but I think the last place she was, was at the dojo..."**She stated while pondering about that mere thought.

Daichi scratched the side of his head as he blinked. Smiling he pushed off the wall with a laugh. _"It's a start."_ He raced off, his black hair swaying as he ran. Maybe Caga-chan was out there as well. Smirking at the thought was making fun of his older sister brought joy to his mood. **"Slow down master."** He didn't listen, but kept on running. His blue sleeves flapped as the air rushed by him. Turning the corner, his boots skid as he nearly fell over, but caught his balance. Almost there now. Just a matter of time, before he would get to be annoying for the day. But then again, just as the fun begins so does the pain. A huff came from his panting lips as he came to a halt. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that he called her that.

Daichi cringed and the thought of getting smacked upside the head and slouched his shoulders into a lazy position. _"Oh well, it was worth thinking about at least."_ He muttered to himself after crossing his arms. Racing down the hill just as the dojo came into his view.

When she woke up, it was silent.

She shifted in the bed and shielded her eyes from the dim morning light, made bright by her heightened sight. Feeling no warmth at her side, she sat up abruptly and glanced to the other half of the veiled futon, her brows furrowing over her emerald eyes when she saw her mate gone, though he had left a small hollow there on the covers. The miko inhaled deeply before letting a breath out, filling her senses with Sesshomaru's mild and comforting forest and rain scent. She already knew the reason why he didn't wake her so they could spend a few quiet moments of early morning together, as was their unspoken custom.

Her toes curled at the thought of crawling out of the warm futon, but she had to get up. Kagome raked a clawed hand though her hair- the preliminary efforts of taming her volume of tresses. The youkai woman slipped out of the futon and wrapped her bed gown around herself as she exposed her body to the cold, quickly changing into her kimono. It was her favorite, since it allowed for easy movement and had a pretty pattern.

Her thoughts wandered back to her absent mate. A frown came over her face as she picked up her brush. _Sesshomaru's either out patrolling..._ she mused, quickly brushing out her hair and doing it up in a loose bun, **_or in the library researching the rumors we heard about._**

It had just been two days ago. There were whispers among the lands of several powerful demon warriors, wandering around as if searching for something. The even more hushed-up topic was that one of them looked like a certain long lost Narumi. But of course, it had reached her mate's sensitive ears, and in no time at all he had gone to combing the Western Lands thoroughly, partially to make sure these visitors would cause no trouble, and partially to see if the rumors were true. Just last night she had gone out with him, but Sesshomaru had sent her home with orders to rest after only a few hours.

Not that she listened. She tailed him, just far enough away to prevent him from sniffing her out, but close enough to run to him if something came up. **_He probably knew I was following him though,_** she pouted. _It'd explain why he didn't wake me up this morning._ Oh well. Either way, she'd find him sooner or later. If he'd gone out for patrolling she'd bully out which part he'd gone to out of Jakken, and if he was in his study, she'd go visit him.

All of this was before around four in the morning. Bullying Jakken, while enjoyable, had been of no use- Sesshomaru hadn't gone out patrolling. And a quick check of the huge library proved that he wasn't in there either. Kagome resigned herself to the fact that maybe it was one of those 'Sesshomaru-sama needs quiet' days and headed for the dojo to one of her favorite places: the archery range.

Now it was around eight or so. Weapons practice: check. Miko spiritual meditation: check. And of course, a few hours of hitting bulls-eye's, both stationary and moving: check. She was just ending her training session when she heard her youngest pup's voice echoing in the nearby castle, waking up anybody who'd been lingering in their sleep. Kagome let a small smile come over her features. Daichi was so adorable- the only thing was that he reminded her too much of Kanone.

**"Ohayo, Dai-chan,"** she called, starting to head out to meet him. **"What are you doing being so noisy so early?"**she teased.

**"Yeah Chi-Dai. I doubt anyone is still sleeping now."** Cagalli emerged from the weapons room, having just put away her practice sword. She had come into the dojo a couple hours after her mother. The two had exchanged good mornings, but after that the place had been quiet, both women concentrating on their work-outs. Cagalli personally liked that kind of morning. Not just the ones with her mother, though she did appreciate those a lot. It was the kind morning where she could spend time with just one of her family members. A person could just bask in the silence, but still have the wonderful feeling of having a companion nearby. She and her mother often had those kinds of mornings, with Daichi next in frequency, and then Sabriel and her father tied at last. Her older brother seemed just too... unenthusiastic about things like these, and her father was busy as it was.

The girl took in the sight of her beloved younger brother running down the hill. He could be annoying at times, but he was the perfect sibling- cute wise, anyways, said her inner girly side. It had warped ideas of what was cute and what wasn't, for a girly conscious, but at least this was something that made sense. **"What, did you go through a tornado before you came here? What a shame to the well-groomed name of the Inu family of the West,"** she murmured under her breath with a lopsided smirk on her lips, knowing full well both her mother and brother could hear her very well.

Kagome gave her daughter an exasperated look at the comment, though it was all very true. The family was notorious for being "well-groomed". They were almost cat-like in that sense. It had all started out with Sesshomaru, him and his aristocratic tendencies. Then once the miko had become his mate, she had developed her own mate/mother cleaning senses, and it had been passed down to their children. And it was kicking in now...she had a very strong urge to smooth down Daichi's hair once he came close enough.

Daichi placed a hand on his head. Sticking his tongue out at his older sister. He didn't have to her; he had his own way of dressing and doing things. Backing away from his mother and sister, a grin grew across his face. "Well, today Father is supposed to start training me." He was excited.

Both female's smiled down at the little pup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Image SONGS**! w00t!!

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Kanone; you – breaking benjamin

Athrun; my sacrifice – creed

Dearka; weathered – creed

Nicol; hear me – kelly clarkson

Yzak; pain – three days grace

---------------------------------------------------------- 

The sound of shoes meeting ground was very evident as the five beings ran softly through the thick forest. Jumping from branch to branch, trying to by time as they were hunted down. They ran this time, instead of staying behind to fight those who oppose them. Or maybe it was because of where the sacred item was being held. The youngest of the youkai's held the item to his chest, his fingers tightening around it unconsciously as he broke free from the ground to become air borne. He didn't like to be left behind and seeing as he was the slowest he wanted to catch up to them. Despite trying he still fell a little short. The blonde glanced behind him, staring at the kitsune with curiosity as he weaved around a thick tree trunk before lowering his own speed; he caught himself running beside the green haired male. The younger male looked up in surprise, but only caught the ookami's broad smile. He wasn't shocked only quite amused when the blonde took the item from him and lifted off again following behind the two Inu youkai's and the Ryuu youkai. A grunt came forth as he pushed again, flying a head towards them. The one who leaded the other four only looked ahead, his long elf like ear twitched as he listened to the sounds around him. He could still hear the distance footsteps of their hunters. His cold golden eyes only hardened as the five figures emerged from the dark green forest and out onto the middle of the grassy plain beneath them. Three of the five turned their head to look back, amusement reached their eyes as they figured that the humans wouldn't be able to catch up with them.

But they knew, they were taught never to under estimate people and their abilities to evolve. The silver haired Ryuu youkai turned his head to the black Inu youkai, his face questioned his thoughts. '_What is he thinking now?_' Though he knew never to under estimate this youkai's thoughts and ideas. Because it is he that they follow. He was generally the smartest out of them and his skill in fighting was almost superb so what give him the right to question this youkai when he should be concerned about another certain ookami. With that train of thought, the same person he was just thinking about started laughing. The Ryuu narrowed his eyes, realizing that, that idiot will never know the meaning of respect. He almost growled at that thought. But he didn't even have time to react, before he and the others could hear the distance cries of the temple men in the distant. They were getting closer, quickly. This surprise the warriors as they once again took up run. He couldn't quite understand why the ice prince decided that they would flea instead of staying back and fighting. This was no surprise to the Ryuu, he knew that the moment they entered this land that the black Inu's whole attention span and also his change of strategy occurred. '_This must be his homeland_.' He could also recall that Athrun had acted the same way when they came upon China. Closing his dull blue eyes he chuckled silently. How knows maybe he was thinking to much into this. Perhaps this was just a coincidence. Or maybe not. He would have to look into this some more once they settle down. '_This will prove to be an interesting find. I will find out why you are acting like this…Kanone._'

Before any of them could react, they had arrows flying past their bodies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Next Morning ---------

A hiss came forth from the youkai's mouth as he stood in front of the cold spring. He turned the already healing wound and almost cursed the bloody humans. "I don't understand why they had to shoot at us." His light colored eyes bore into his forearm, thanking god that the cut would not leave a scar on his tan skin. A laugh filled the air which came from the cold spring water in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, staring at the green haired kitsune. He really wanted to smack that innocent smirk off his young face. "Ne ne! Dearka, you're the only who got hit!" He added cheerfully as he walked calmly around in the cool water. Patting his bare chest lightly, acting as if he was really tough because this time it wasn't him who was the one who got hurt. Glancing around, it seemed to be only him and the shrimp he was beginning to wonder where the others went off too. Raising his brow gently, he could sigh. They left him here to baby-sit. It was kind of sad if you thought about it. Pulling off what clothes he had on and jumped into the cold clear water with the kitsune. The splash made a few birds fly into the sky, but other then that, all was well. When the water finally settled, the area was developed into an awkward silence as the two youkai's stared at each other. It seemed as if they were getting ready for a battle. If looks could kill….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"KANONE!"

The black haired male didn't listen as he continued on with the sealing ceremony. He formed a few hand signs then began to mutters the sealing phrase. The blue haired male cursed also following the same hand signs that the other Inu had conjured, then began the phrases as well. Their voices began to overlap as the two daggers that lay untouched on the floor began to glow a bright white. Both princes clapped their hands together as the air around them began to pick up, the pressure was building, but neither of them seems to even blink. Athrun's surprisingly warm filled emerald eyes squinted as he peered into the light. A figure was beginning to show, his eyes widened in shock he managed to keep his form. _'A women_.' A small voice came from his parted lips. It didn't matter how many times they have done this before, it never ceases to amaze this one. Kanone on the other hand remained his self, his face impassive and his eyes that held no emotion as finally the women fully emerged from the items. Her face was sad as she finally lifted her gaze to meet them both. Not long after she let a small smile grace her pale face. Both youkai dropped their arms to their sides as they stared at her.

"Thank you."

Her voice was a mere whisper, a ghostly whisper.

They had set her free.

Athrun was still silent long after she was gone. He felt bad for her, but this is the kind of job that was given to them. Even when they were younger it was hard for him to except it.

Yzak stood still as he listened to the monk talk to him. Interesting indeed.

A smirk rose to his face as he thanked him.

The Ryuu youkai cocked his head to the West.

"The Great Inu Youkai of the West and his Lady the Miko Inu Youkai…"

He chuckled before jumping off in search for his companions once again.

"My intelligence never ceases to amaze me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nicol sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout covered his young face. The Ookami sat in victory as he choked down on his food. The kitsune growled softly as he raised a hand to touch the small bump on his head which the blonde had laid on him earlier. Narrowing his eyes as he remembered. No, but he would get him back for that hit, that was unforgivable. Patting his chest lightly, he flopped down onto the dewy grass beneath a satisfied look covered his tan face. Dearka laid there for a moment, the movement of the grass around him tickled against his skin as his violet eyes scanned the sky, watching the white fluffs move slowly through the sky. His eyes seem to have lowered somewhat as his mouth parted. "How troublesome…" He whispered. Nicol took this chance to grab an apple from which Dearka had found a little earlier. A stick flew out of no where, hitting in the middle of his forehead. '_I give up_.' He too followed the Ookami and flopped down onto the grass.

Athrun mentally cursed at himself for once again losing Kanone. He always seems to run off after they do something like this. A heavy sigh escaped him as he finally reached the clearing.

"…eh…"

Two snoring youkai's is what he meets.

Glancing to the side, he once again sighed.

"…just my luck…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kanone sat mildly aware about his surroundings. His golden eyes cast out long before he even realized it. Leaning his lean form back against the broad tree, his head somewhat tilting ever so slowly towards the West. His eyes hardened, nothing but business. That was what he had to keep in mind. Nothing but business. He wouldn't allow his mind to run astray, it was nonsense if you thought about it. Cocking his head back into place, he crossed his arms over his chest. He _almost _felt bad for leaving Athrun back there, but he needed to clear his head. Breathing deeply he let it leave him softly as he looked up over to the sky, watching as if waiting, waiting for something to appear.

_Kanone…_

His body pulsed; a grunt came from his mouth as his fingers twitched beside him. He slowly brought his clawed hand up to rest on the side of his head. It throbbed. Closing his eyes slowly as he resisted the urge to curse at the voice that he heard in which was calling his name. Damn. If only he could make it disappear, then maybe, just maybe he would be okay. Narrowing his eyes just a full blown scent of blood reached his sensitive nose, humans. Curiously he pushed from his place at the tree he began his wander over to the area where the scent was. His gaze traveled the grounds for any sign of life, and a pulse that interrupted his search. Certainly there was at least one. When he finally reached the clearly he almost covered his nose from the overwhelming smells. Not only was the air drenched with the scent of blood but the over populated smell of humans as well. It was disgusting. His nose scrunched up as he looked over the floor which was littered with dead and broken bodies. His brows furrowed as he turned his head to the side. He turned swiftly, his long black hair swished in the wind following behind him as he walked away. This wasn't his problem.

…_.not my problem…._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6

MORE Image SONGS! w00t!!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sabriel - i'm so sick – flyleaf

Rusty - lie lie lie – djozma

Daichi - move along – all american rejects

Cagalli - far away - nickleback

Sumire - all around me - flyleaf - build a bridge - limp bizkit

--&

"And so…"

A grunt reached the orange haired prince of the North as he watched the prince of the West investigate his surroundings. Bending down he picked up a bloody stick from in front of his foot. Twirling it between his fingers as he walked around the silver Inu, his other hand tucked away around his sash. A bored expression was carried on his face as he searched around for any signs that would give them any idea who had caused this mess. But alas there was none, poor them. Rusty groaned as he caught from the corner of his eyes the ice prince was off to another area to look it over. Rolling his eyes he followed pursuit. The orange haired sat with a thud onto the log next the new place that the silver Inu was now looking over. Sighing, he ran a hand through his long locks of hair, crossing his legs and leaning back. "Come now Sabriel…" Falling back on the brown bark when the prince continued on.

Sesshomaru lightly made clearing, search for any sign of movement. How dare they violate my lands. Narrowing his cold eyes as he noticed the many human bodies that laid scattered in various places on the ground. The village was turned upside down. His nose scrunched up into a rather rude yet disgusted manner. A growl built up in his throat as he took one step after another. If Kagome would find out about this, it would kill her. Groaning inward, he never really did have a soft spot from human, though for Rin, and Kagome's friend and even for Kagome when she had still been human. His jaw tightened quickly, _'could it be the rumored demon warriors. Ne.'_ This fact made him even anger, though his face showed no signs of it. To think that they could come onto his lands and cause such a disturbing mess, even if they were human. Turning his attention at the few demons looking at the sight. Two guards from the North, seeing Rusty answered his question to why? Before then his golden eyes set upon his sons figure. As it moved from place to place. Sighing, he curved around a few bodies, setting over another before he stood next to his eldest sons bent form.

"I think that's enough for now Sabriel."

Sesshomaru's velet voice came out in a smooth tone as he eyes casted down, his tall form was towering over the younger silver haired male. Sabriel didn't move an inch as he continued to stare that the cut up body at his feet. Searching for the scores of the death and what type of weapon was used. His eyes narrowed as his father once again sounded. "Did you hear me boy?" That was a stupid question to ask. Sabriel stood on ends, his back turned to the Great Dog Lord. Sighing in content, before turning without looking, he pasted by and started heading towards Rusty. Sesshomaru frowned still staring ahead, this boy is so complitcated. He tilted his head to the right, to catch the boy walking to the distances. '_Your mother would like you home for once._'

_**'He's no different from what you were like.'**_

_'You think I don't know that...'__**'That's what worries her...'**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - western lands

Kagome sat within content outside on the grass, near the tree where she spent most of her time when alone. Of course Daichi was here, though down the hill messing with poor Jakken. You would think he had enough torture for a lifetime. But he was a great complain for the kids when their young. But you could tell he didn't like it all that much. She was glad that he put up with them. Cagalli was out doing god knows what. That girl was always in trouble. Burying her head into the book she was reading when she thought about that very thought. It just made cring, thinking about what they would have to deal with next when she comes home later. Sabriel was never home, so she rarely saw him.

With a graceful notion, she felt a light breeze flutter her hair. Glancing from the corner of eye she saw Sesshomaru silver hair just land on his back as he braced his arm up on the knee that was pulled up to him as he sat quietly next to her. This pissed her off, placing the book down on her thigh with a plop, she turned her anger green eyes towards him. 'Well is going to say anything. The nerve of him.' Just as she was about to let the words slip from her mouth he spoke up.

"I came across the pup today."

He merely said, assuming she knew what he was talking about. She did, her eyes brightened up a bit. "And? Did he look okay." Her hand grasped the book with a tight grip, waiting patiently to hear the exciting news. Sesshomaru looked down at his mates lightened face. "He looked as he did when he left six months ago." Kagome pouted, turning away from him to once again watch the playful scene below them. Sesshomaru watched her, he wanted to laugh at her childish act. She never seems to change no matter how many years past by. But she was still beautiful, still his Kagome. He reached out, grabbing her chin in a gently reach, turning her face to his. "He's fine, you need not worry." Placing his lips over hers in a soothing kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - sabriel & rusty

"It doesn't make any sense, they left behind no scent at all..."

Rusty's eyes widened.

"Maybe their ghost out for revenge..."

Sabriel narrowed his eyes.

Rusty backed away, looking to the side. "I was just making suggestions...damn...  


"This isn't a laughing matter..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sumire sighed in worry as she watched her rebel friend beat the hell out of some demon who had just happened to past by and made a comment towards the furious female youkai. The brown haired female sat quietly, her knuckles were pressed up against her cheek. A look of boredom covered her face, playing with a piece of a leaf that felt rather smooth against her skin. A small smile lifted to her face as she finally looked up after seeing Cagalli crack her knuckles and walked back to Sumire. A cocky smirk lifted to her face as she looked down at the wide eyes brown haired female.

She groaned. "What's on today's agenda…?"


End file.
